


Queen of the Rodeo

by yournewflame



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournewflame/pseuds/yournewflame
Summary: Valentina Carvajal's family own most of the town's businesses, including its main attraction, their rodeo arena. Lucho, Valentina's boyfriend, is the reigning champion cowboy of the town, and general thorn in Valentina's side.That is, until Juliana Valdés rides into town and steals a hamburger, the championship, and Valentina's heart.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 65
Kudos: 361





	1. In the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> This is...something. Maybe I should stop listening to Orville Peck so damned much. IDK.   
> The song titles are all from his album, Pony. Please listen to it, because he is a marvel.
> 
> Also, this is v much unbeta'd! My bad

Juliana Valdés rides into town on a very normal Thursday evening. Her car cruises down the main drag of the town, and she slows to take it in, eyebrows raising slightly as she notices how many of the businesses seem to have the same name emblazoned on them- Caravajal.

She's been driving this highways for two days now, and this is the first with a population of over 1000 she's seen since she left town. She wants a level of anonymity, one she can't have as the newest arrival to a tiny town; but she also doesn't want to find herself in a place to big she's watching her back at every corner.

The town of Gruillo, population 3042, seems as good a place as any to stay, even just for a little while. Long enough for her to make enough money for a plane ticket. And potentially some petrol to get to the nearest airport, too.

She drives past a few shops, eyes scanning the storefronts to see what’s still open. Up ahead she spots a diner, so she pulls in and parks, making her way inside. 

It’s a small, old-school diner; complete with a jukebox, linoleum tiles and vinyl seating. Juliana expects the place is decorated more with genuine age than newly kitted with a retro look, if the chips on the vinyl are anything to go by. 

The store is mostly empty- there’s an old couple drinking coffees down one end of the bartop, and a girl of about Juliana’s age picking at her meal as she sit in a booth near where Juliana is standing. 

She had been staring down at her phone, light brown hair falling over her face when Juliana walked in but as the door of the diner chimes she looks up, and Juliana has to force herself not to gasp audibly. 

The girl is gorgeous. 

Her eyes are a piercing blue, and she stares at Juliana with a look altogether too familiar. As though their eyes have met before, a million times over. Juliana shook away the thought and makes her way past the girl with a small half smile which turns into a grimace as her stomach rumbled loudly just as she passes. She slides into a nearby booth and fiddles with the menu, waiting for a server and hoping desperately that the beauty behind her hasn’t heard her embarrassing stomach.

“Kitchen’s closed.” There’s a bored looking voice above her, and Juliana looks up to see a waitress staring down at her, notebook in hand. “But I can get you a coffee or tea..” 

Juliana deflates. When had she last eaten? Not since yesterday, at least. She hopes her disappointment isn’t too obvious as she replies. “I’ll just have a coffee, thanks.” The waitress doesn’t acknowledge the order But does walk in the direction of the counter, so Juliana hopes this means she’ll at least get a beverage out of this pitstop. Then she’ll find some quiet street to park her car, bunker down for the night, and tomorrow maybe start looking for a job...

”Do you want the rest of mine? I’m not that hungry.” A voice jolts her out of her planning and she looks up to see the girl from the booth standing by her table, plate in hand. Juliana raises an eyebrow at the offer, taking in what’s on the plate- an untouched looking burger and a huge serving of fries. Either the meals here are huge or this girl had barely had anything. 

“I can’t just steal your entire meal!” Juliana is incredulous, and slightly suspicious. Who gives away a perfectly good burger? “Thanks, though. I appreciate the offer.” She expects the girl to shrug and walk back to her table, but instead she puts the plate down and slides into the booth opposite. She pushes the plate toward Juliana. 

“Honestly, you’d be doing me a favour. I didn’t actually want the food to be totally honest- I was trying to prove a point to my boyfriend about him being late, again…but then he didn’t even bother showing up, so.” A wave of annoyance passes over the girl’s face before she looks back at Juliana. “It’s probably cold by now, though. So it’s not even that great of an offer..” 

She starts to look a bit embarrassed, like she’s only just realising how odd it is to offer a complete stranger your meal. Juliana jumps at the chance before it’s taken from her, though- she’s not one to turn down a free meal. Or disappoint a pretty girl.

“I’m sure it’ll be delicious, thank you. I wouldn’t want it to go to waste, anyway.” She snags a few fries off the plate and munches happily, swallowing before continuing, “Seriously, thank you. I couldn’t find anything else open around here and to be honest, I’m starving.” She picks up the burger and takes a bite. 

“I could tell. Your stomach is pretty loud when it’s empty.” She girl smirks at Juliana, who almost chokes on the burger as a blush fills her cheeks. Dammit. The taller girl clearly finds her embarrassment amusing, as she giggles lightly before extending a hand towards Juliana. “I’m Valentina, by the way.” 

Juliana swallows quickly and wipes her hand on a napkin before taking Valentina’s. It’s warm, and slightly larger than her own. She shakes it slowly, lingering before letting go. “Juliana. Gracias. You’re a life saver.” 

Valentina waves her away, eyes twinkling. “Hey, just doing a beautiful stranger a favour. What brings you to this festive pit of despair so late anyway? We barely get cars passing through during the day, let alone at this hour.” 

Juliana blinks at the comment. Is Valentina flirting? Juliana knows she doesn’t look her best, with two days worth of crumpled clothing and messy hair. Surely the taller woman was just being friendly. She decides not to dwell too much, however, and shrugs off the comment with a gentle smile before responding. 

“Oh, I was actually thinking of staying for a while. I’m headed East but I’ve got to make some money on the way. This place seemed as good a place as any.” It’s not the entire truth, sure, but it seems a bit soon to drop in the whole ‘I’m on the run from my hitman father and my homophobic mother’ into the conversation. Valentina is gazing at her with a look Juliana can’t place, but it looks enough like attraction that Juliana decided to take a risk. “Although, if the rest of the town is good looking as you, I might have to stay longer.”

This time, it’s Valentina’s turn to blush. She opens her mouth to respond when her phone blares out a song and she frowns as she sees the name on it. Eyes rolling, she slides out of the booth and stands to leave. “It’s the boyfriend, sorry. It was really nice to meet you, Juliana. Enjoy your meal.” She takes Juliana’s hand and gives it a quick squeeze and then she’s away, phone at her ear and speaking in an angry tone as she stalks out the door. 

Juliana tries not to be too obvious as she watches her leave. 


	2. Don't leave, don't cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, Lucho is a huge dickbag in this story. 
> 
> TW for mentions of abusive behaviour

The next day sees Juliana waking up with the sun. It filters into her car’s windows and she sits up, stretching, taking in the street she parked on last night.

Thankfully, it’s still empty, most residents still inside and not yet leaving for work. Glancing around one final time to make sure there are no early-morning joggers about, Juliana hastily changes into a slightly fresher set of clothes and wrinkles her nose as she does so. Her first order of business today is a motel or even a hotel, something she didn’t spot on her way in last night but desperately needs; and then a laundromat. Even her ‘clean’ clothes are starting to smell. First, though, she makes her way to the boot of the car and roots around in there, looking for something marginally cleaner to put on. Nothing. 

Juliana makes her way back to the driver’s seat and starts up the car, and is about to pull away from the block just as she spots a tall, lean girl step out of the front door of one of the nearby houses. It doesn’t take Juliana long to recognise it as Valentina; though she looks a hell of a lot more upset now than she did last night. The reason for this becomes quickly apparent as a tall brunette man strides out after her, gesturing angrily as he follows her to the car. Juliana can’t hear what they’re saying but it’s clear from their faces and the snippets she is catching that it’s not a happy conversation.

Valentina reaches her car door and is starting to open it up when the man grabs her arm and wrenches her around to face him. She struggles against the grip but can’t shake him off, and Juliana decides she’s seen quite enough.

“Hey!” She calls, stepping out of her car and coming towards the pair. “Get the hell off her, man!”

Valentina’s eyes widen in surprise and recognition as she sees who is approaching. The man’s head snaps around and he scowls, clearly not expecting someone intervening. He drops Valentina’s arm immediately but stays towering over her, even as he glowers at Juliana.

“And who the fuck are you, then?” He barks, taking a step towards her. Adrenaline floods through her and her hands ball into fists, but then Valentina ducks around him and moves to stand in front of her.  
“She’s just a friend, Lucho, _Jesus_. Remember those? Friends? You were out with them last night when you stood me up.” As she speaks, Valentina reaches back with one hand, and Juliana doesn’t hesitate to grab it and give it a squeeze. Valentina squeezes back.

“I told you, babe. Sergio finished his exams and we went out to celebrate. I was going to call you, but my phone died. Can’t we just talk about this inside? I hate it when you run off like this in the mornings. Come back inside baby, please.” The man- Lucho- is apparently not angry anymore. He’s instead adopted what he seems to think is an endearing pout, which Juliana thinks makes him look mildly constipated instead. Clearly, it doesn’t do much for Valentina either. “

I have work, Lucho. I’m back to work, not spend all my time with you, remember? And even if I didn’t, I’d have no interest in coming back inside right now. Besides, I have to take Juliana in with me. There’s an opening at work, and she’s starting there today.” Valentina breezes through the final part of the sentence with such ease that Juliana almost doesn’t catch the lie until her brain catches up. Wait, what? She opens her mouth to ask what the fuck just happened but is met with Lucho’s piercing gaze and Valentina watching her with a look that makes it clear she probably should argue. She squeezes Juliana’s hand, and gives her the tiniest of winks.

“That- that’s right. Just meeting you hear for…the arena.” She says lamely, looking between the pair. Lucho looks torn between going off again and bursting into tears, but his chest eventually deflates and he raises his arms in defeat. “Alright, fine. I’ll be in later for practice anyway, so I’ll see you there. Enjoy your day with your new bestie.” He snarls the last part at Valentina, and ignores Juliana completely as he turns on his heel and heads back inside, door slamming behind him. Valentina sighs in relief.

“Jesus, I thought he’d keep going. Come on, he’s probably standing at the window like some total control freak.” She doesn’t let go of Juliana’s hand, though, just pulls her toward her car- a sleek black Mercedes, worth probably fourteen times more than Juliana’s old tincan- and opens the door for her. “Will you come with me to the diner? I’ll buy you a coffee to make up for…well, all this. And to thank you for saving me. You're my knight in shining armor, honestly.”

Juliana contemplates refusing- the leather of those seats is sure to be damaged from the age of her clothes alone- but there’s a look to Valentina’s eyes that tells her the taller girl needs her right now. She sighs and clambers into the car, not letting go of Valentina’s hand until the very last second.


	3. Lost my way on the other side

The diner is far livelier in the day, and there’s even a small queue forming for coffee orders when they walk in, most tables- all bar one booth, actually- already filled. Valentina bypassing the queue completely and walks to the empty table, sliding into it and completely ignoring the patrons that were there beforehand and probably wanting the seat. She must sense Juliana’s hesitation at cutting the queue because she rolls her eyes and gestures for the girl to join her. “It’s fine, the table is reserved. It’s a family thing, or whatever.” She turns to wave a server over as Juliana slides in across from her.

Though visibly drained from what just happened, Valentina is still absolutely stunning. Her jaw is set and tense and she’s biting her lip slightly as she waits for the server to approach, and Juliana can’t pull her eyes away from the girl until she turns suddenly, blue eyes catching brown.

“Like what you see?” There’s a twinkle in Valentina’s eye and a wry smile on her face. Juliana stammers a bit but doesn’t get a chance to respond before the server arrives. She’s an older woman, with dyed red hair and a warm smile, and she clearly knows Valentina well because she greets her with a squeeze to the shoulder and a quick peck on the head.

“Valle, you’re here earlier than normal. The usual? And what for your friend, hm?” She asks, turning to face Juliana with a smile. Valentina nods in affirmation at her order.  
“Silvina, this is Juliana. She’s just arrived in town. Juliana- Juls- order anything. Honestly, the food here is to die for. Silvina and her husband run the place and keep most of the town fed, honestly.” The older woman laughs at Val's compliment as Juliana nods and scans the menu.

“I had the burger last night, I remember. Your food is beautiful, Silvina.” Juliana is hungry, but also very aware of what little cash she’s got left in her wallet. “I think I’ll just stick with the granola today. I’m not that hungry.” It’s a lie, but at least her stomach isn’t betraying her this time. Plus, her wallet will thank her for it later. Valentina is giving her an odd look, and as Silvina finishes writing her order and moves to head to the counter, Valentina speaks up, blue eyes never leaving Juliana's. “We’ll get a side of bacon and toast, too, please. I’m starved. Thank you.”

Juliana looks at her curiously, but Valentina just shrugs and says casually, “You looked last night like you don’t get a good meal particularly often. Plus, I owe you for earlier. You saved me, and then I more or less kidnapped you, so.” Juliana doesn’t even bother to argue on the eating fact. She gets the sense that once Valentina’s mind is on something there’s not going to be much backing down. She reaches across and gives Valentina’s hand a squeeze.

“Thank you. Really. For the food, not so much the kidnapping. What even happened there? No offence, but Lucho…kind of seems like a massive dick.” Juliana decides not to mince her words, but Valentina clearly doesn’t find because she gives a half smile before responding.

“You’re not wrong. It’s…tricky. Lucho and I have known each other since we were kids. He’s one of the only constants I’ve had in my life, honestly. We were high school sweet hearts, prom king and queen, all that jazz.” She rolls her eyes. “He used to be sweet. He was kind and actually cared about more than partying and parading me around like some prize he’d won. But then I decided to leave for college, and it all went to hell. We tried it for a month or two, but he was possessive, jealous, calling all the time. It just wasn’t working. Who you saw then is only a recent Lucho, but you’re right. Massive dick.”  
Juliana nods in sympathy, but frowns as she considers Valentina’s wording. “Wasn’t working? Past tense? I thought you called him your boyfriend last night?”

Valentina’s expression shifts from wistful sadness to actual grief. Juliana is about to take her question back but the girl starts talking, albeit with a shake to her voice. “Oh, we did break up. Distance, college, whatever. But then. My father died.” She pauses, collecting herself.  
“Two months ago. He was my best friend, and he got sick so suddenly. He told me it would pass, that I didn’t need to come home…I wasn’t there. He died and I wasn’t there.” Juliana reaches across to take Valentina’s hand, and the other girl takes it, squeezing tight as she tries to blink back tears. Juliana opens her mouth to say something, anything, but Valentina collects herself and continues.

“I came home for the funeral, deferred university for the time being to help my siblings keep the businesses organised as we sort out dad’s will. Lucho was a comfort, you know? He was there when I lost my mom as a kid and it just made sense when I lost dad. But he doesn’t- he doesn’t get that I’m grieving, and that I’m back to help with the businesses, I think. He thinks we’re back together because it’s love and I should be spending all my time with him or something; but honestly I just wanted someone to hold me and now half the time he’s too busy partying to even do that.” She sniffles and looks away, before casting a sheepish glance at Juliana. She’s still holding the girl’s hand and with the other she grabs a tissue and wipes at her eyes.

“Sorry. Way to totally unload on a stranger. You can go running for the hills now, if you want.” She moves to pull her hand back from Juliana but the brunette reaches out with her other hand and holds Valentina with both. She shakes her head. “I’m not going anywhere, Valentina. I know we’ve only just met but you’ve been nothing but kind to me since then. You clearly need to unload to someone and I’m happy to listen. Seriously, anytime.” She gives the girl a reassuring smile, which Valentina returns with a watery one of her own. “I’m so sorry about your dad. I can’t imagine what it must be like. Please, don’t apologise for needing to talk to someone.”

Valentina gives her a thankful smile, and they stay, hands clasped with one another, until their food arrives.


	4. Strike gold on my eyelids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello pals! I’ve got all but the last chapter of this written so far, and I’m planning on posting p much one a day until they’re done. Yay!

Valentina perks up after their meal. She’s clearly still feeling raw from the morning, both the fight with Lucho and then their conversation in the diner, but the girls find themselves settling quickly into a pattern of light teasing and warm conversation far more familiar than two people who only met the night before. There’s something easy about being around Valentina, Juliana muses, as they stand to leave their breakfast spot. She looks at Juliana as if they’ve been close friends for years, and Juliana can’t help but fall into the comfortable rapport.

Valentina is not only comfortable talking, but also touching, Juliana quickly discovers. Breakfast was punctuated with the taller girl reaching out to squeeze or pat her hand whenever she laughed, and as soon as they stand from the booth she takes Juliana’s hand in hers, tangling their fingers as she leads them from the diner. Juliana is far from unhappy about this. She isn’t normally a particularly physically affectionate person, but it comes so naturally with Valentina that she doesn’t find herself minding.

As they reach Val’s car, the older girl turns to look at her, hands still clasped between them. She looks a bit nervous, biting her lip before she speaks. “Look, I know I’ve already hijacked your entire morning, and I can totally just drop you back at your car, but I’ve been thinking. And it’s absolutely no pressure, but I remember you saying you wanted to make some money, and we really to have an opening available at the arena. If you’re interested, I’d love to let you try it out? Honestly, no pressure. I promise. I just…I’ve really liked spending time with you this morning, and I know you need a job, and I just…yeah.” Juliana tries to hold back a grin at how absolutely adorable and nervous Valentina looks, but it’s hard when she’s literally being handed something on a silver platter. She’s not entirely sure what the job will be- ‘arena’ doesn’t really explain much, but at job’s a job and honestly, she’d agree to almost anything if it meant keeping Valentina smile.

“Valle…that sounds amazing. Thank you. Seriously, thank you.” She wants to reach forward and give the girl a hug but she is suddenly aware of the state of her clothes and hygiene. She settles for a smile. “Can I ask what I’m actually doing, though? Arena? I’m not going to have to perform, am I?”

Valentina laughs, clearly delighted she’s accepted. She doesn’t seem to care about Juliana’s compromised state, because she pulls the shorter girl towards her and wraps her arms around Juliana’s shoulders. Juliana tries not to melt into the embrace.   
“Thank you! Honestly it’s so boring there, and my sister’s such a bitch, I’ve needed a friend to take lunches with.” She pulls back. “Not that you’ll have much to do with her, don’t worry.” She grins, taking a step away from Juliana and opening the car door.  
“Ah, sorry. It’s not that kind of arena- so singing required. Performing optional. It’s a rodeo arena. Biggest one in the area, and the most country thing about our family. It brings in most of the town's income, actually. None of the Caravajals have much to do with the actual rodeo side of things, so I hope you’re comfortable with horses.” She gives Juliana a final squeeze of the hand before releasing her so they can get into the car. Once in, she continues. “If not, there’s always admin stuff we need help with. I should probably pretend to have interviewed you for when you meet Eva - my sister- later. What are your skills, Juliana Last Name Unknown?”

She turns to meet Juliana’s eyes, and Juls grins at the happy look on Valentina’s face. “You’re in luck. I grew up on a ranch, we only moved a couple of years ago.” She doesn’t mention the reason for their move- her dad being thrown in jail. The job is pretty clearly hers, but she doesn’t want to scare Valentina too much. “I’m happy to do any animal-related tasks. Comfortable with the bulls, too. I did some rodeo stuff in high school. Nothing major, but I wasn’t bad at it.” Technically, she had been the 'champion' of the local competition run by her dad's friends for the local kids, but bragging about her ability to hang on to a bull wasn’t really her scene. “And it’s Valdes, by the way. Juliana Valdes. Nice to meet you.” She offers her hand for Valentina to shake, grinning at the blue eyed girl. Valentina laughs and takes it, giving it a firm shake.

“Valentina Carvajal. It’s a pleasure.” At the mention of the last name, Juliana pauses, trying to place the name. She sees a sudden flash of it on several of the shops on her way into town. Suddenly, some of what Valentina has said start clicking into place.  
“Val. When you said you came back to help your family with the businesses, you didn’t just misspeak, did you? You meant businesses, plural. As in…your last name seems to be emblazoned on most of the town?” Valentina flushes, and gives a half shrug.

“More like, three quarters? Technically, most of the land the town is now on was owned by our family way, way back. Antonio Carvajal settled here and made a big-ass farm, then more and more of his family came, and more people…the town was kind of named after him, for a while?” She glances at Juliana. “Now we just own most of the businesses. That’s why I deferred university instead of just coming back for a little bit, to help my stepmother, Lucia, Eva and my brother Guille get things sorted again. I don’t actually like business at all, but when you’re born into it..” She gives another shrug.

“I’ve told them they’ve got me for a year. Then I’m going back to study.” Juliana notices they seem to be heading back towards Lucho's, and her car. She wonders if the rodeo is in the same direction, or if Valentina just changed her mind. Did she say something wrong? Was Valentina upset she asked about the businesses? Valentina doesn’t seem to be upset or angry, however. Just matter of fact, as if it's totally normal to own literally half a town. She keeps explaining to Juliana as she drives, glancing occasionally about the girl in the passenger seat as she does so. "None of them understood why I left in the first place, no one did. They all thought I was turning by back on a legacy or something. The whole town thinks I’m insane for wanting out, but I just…” She shrugs. “I’m not ungrateful or anything. I know how hard my father has worked for the family, and his parents before him. But honestly, the Carvajal Management Group has enough board members as it is. I don’t need to stay here and be a part of it.”

Juliana nods. She doesn’t understand exactly how Valentina feels, but she does know what it’s like to want to escape from your parent’s expectations. “I used to fight with mom and dad all the time about doing what makes you happy instead of what made other people happy. I get it. What would you do? If you didn’t have to stay here?”

Valentina shrugs. “I’m studying journalism, but I don’t know. Anything that got me out of here seemed enough. Even though I wasn’t loving the course, I still want to go back. It’s so small here, I feel like I’m drowning. Everyone knows me, and they’re all just waiting on me to become what they think I should be. My family, Lucho, even just the people in town. It’s suffocating. Anything’s got to be better than this place, right?”

Juliana shrugs. She wants to be able to comfort the other woman but honestly, she’s seen outside of this town and it’s not quite as wonderful as Valentina might think. “I mean, I guess? It’s not all sunshine and roses, Val. Trust me. At least here you’re safe, comfortable. And it’s only for a year, right? Then you can go back to uni, change majors if you have to. Just a year.” Valentina nods, conceding. “I know. And I don’t want to sound like a brat. It’s just…” She pulls in behind Juliana’s car. Juliana had been so concentrated on Valentina, she hadn’t even noticed they’d arrived until the engine cuts off. “I hate it here, honestly. I can’t wait to leave again.” She gives a rueful smile. “And there I go, unloading on you again. I don’t know what it is about you, but I already- I trust you, Juliana.”

Juliana smiles, leaning forward to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Valentina’s ear and cupping her face gently. The girl is so sincere and open with her, and it floors Juliana. She’s not used to such earnestness. “I trust you too. I mean, honestly. I’m getting into your car, letting you drive me to god know’s where, give me a job that seems too good to be true…but I trust you, too.” Val leans forward and wraps Juliana in another hug. They embrace for a long moment, neither making a move to unwrap from the other’s arms, until Valentina finally gives a squeeze and extricates herself.

“Speaking of jobs, I know I said I’d take you there, but first, I’m taking you to the motel. You’re a good hugger and all, but I can’t let you meet Eva smelling like that!” Juliana wants to be embarrassed, but Valentina isn’t being mean- she’s giggling cheekily, and her hand is resting on Juliana’s arm and stroking lightly so she’s clearly not that disgusted. Juliana gives a conceding smile and nods. “I mean, fair. I’ll follow you there.” She moves to get out of the car but the hand on her arm stops her, and she turns back to face Valentina. The girl gives a small smile, then leans forward to press a lingering kiss on her cheek. “Thank you for listening, Juliana. Really.”

Juliana smiles, and gets out of the car.


	5. Sweet Marilyn, satin gown, hard to ignore

Juliana settles into life in Gruillo far more quickly than she’d anticipated, in a large part due to Valentina. The girl is a fountain of support and generosity.

She’d set Juliana up at the hotel, promising the girl could pay her back whenever; she’d gotten her the job at the arena, quickly elaborating on Juliana’s experience with rodeo and impressing an initially suspicious Eva into agreeing on a three month probation. Beyond that, she’s spent almost every day with Juliana, introducing her to people and showing her the town. They get breakfast together most mornings, and lunch as often as possible when Val is at the arena for meetings.

Two months speed by and Juliana is waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Val to get sick of her, to tell her to make some friends, to ask for space, but she doesn’t. Instead, she exudes excitement when they meet up in the morning, pulling Juls into long hugs, holding her hand or her arm when they walk anywhere, always seemingly happy just to be in the company of the younger girl. It’s wonderful, if daunting. Juliana has never felt so liked before.

That is, unless she’s with Valentina’s other friends.

They are, putting in mildly, a lot. Sergio is nice, and mostly harmless. Occasionally, though, his friendliness verges a bit too far into flirtation and Juliana finds that she can only handle about five minutes of his over-friendly nature before she needs to take a break from the conversation. Thankfully, Val is often right by her side the moment he seems like he might try to get too friendly; and Juliana is thankful for her friend’s protective nature.

Nayeli is more withdrawn, at least with Juliana. She gets the distinct vibe the wavy haired girl doesn’t like her very much- she’s always staring at Juliana with a discerning look on her face, as if she’s trying to work out exactly what the newcomer doing hanging out with them. And the others, well. They clearly like a party, and like Valentina for her credit card and ability to throw one.

They more or less ignore Juliana at the few gatherings she attends, though honestly she doesn’t really mind. Juliana isn’t much of a drinker and she’s far happier to sit back from the partying and talk to Sergio or, even more to her liking, Valentina.

That is, when dearest Lucho isn’t hanging off her.

Lucho, Juliana finds, is still very much the worst. He’s endlessly scowling at anyone who dares talk to Valentina for too long. He’s constantly calling and texting, interrupting their lunches with requests for her to leave work early and come hang out And, unfortunately, he spends a lot of time at the arena. During all of Val’s ranting about him, she’d failed to mention that Lucho was the town’s raining rodeo champion. Which means that Juliana gets to spend far more time with him than she’d ever wanted to.

He arrives early every Wednesday morning, and spends the day practising various events. There seems to be a competition coming up later in the year, and while Juliana would normally respect someone’s dedication to practise she has a sneaking suspicion his presence has more to do with the fact that Valentina tends to work from the arena on Wednesdays, and can’t avoid having lunch with him.

She does have a knack for insisting Juliana join them, much to both Juliana and Lucho’s chagrin.

It becomes fairly obvious after the third or fourth lunch that they would both rather the other not be there, through neither is willing to back down and not come. Eventually, Valentina starts coming up with excuses to not be able to have lunches- the meeting is running late, or Eva is on her back about something. It’s not always, though, so there are still some truly jaw-clenching meals Juliana is made to sit through.

There's one particular meal which stands out. Lucho is boasting about his most recent time on the bull, and Juliana doesn't mean to. Honestly, she doesn't. But she snaps.   
"I had that time when I was 16." She says, simply, and Val's eyes widen in surprise while Lucho looks at her as though she's just grown another head.

  
"Impossible. You? Nah." He shakes his head dismissively, and is about to continue on his bragging when Juliana interrupts.  
"Certainly not impossible, Lucho. I could do it in even less now, I bet." His eyes snap to hers, and narrow.   
"Prove it. Comp is in July. Enter it, and beat my time. I _dare_ you." Yes, sure, it's childish of her to take the bait, but Juliana can't help it. She has to knock this guy down a notch or two.

She reaches out her hand and he shakes it, the bet made. Valentina, for some reason, looks positively delighted. 

Beyond that, the lunches go in a reasonably repetitive manner: Lucho spends most of the time with his arm draped around Valentina, trying to mutter what Juliana can only assume is something he thinks is sexy into her ear. Valentina mostly looks uncomfortable and tries to switch topics or shift away from him, asking Juliana a question about work or her plans for the weekend. Lucho gets mad and passive aggressively (or just plain aggressively, sometimes) suggests Juliana leaves.

She pretends to consider it, but it only ever takes a glance at Valentina’s pleading eyes to know she can’t say no to the girl.

She stays, and sends a pointed barb Lucho’s way. He sulks, but keeps his arm or hand firmly attached to Valentina’s in some way- draped over the back of her chair, playing with her hair, hand on her thigh- and smirks like he’s won something when he catches Juliana looking. They eat fast after that, then Lucho and Val have a small spat about whether or not she has to leave. Lucho sulks more, Valentina gives Juliana a long hug (Juliana’s turn to smirk), and they go their seperate ways. Rinse and repeat.

There are some days when Juliana wants to snap, to tell Val that she absolutely needs to cut Lucho loose once and for all.

She thinks the guy is an absolute asshole, sure, but Valentina needs to stop stringing him along as well. But whenever she wants to bring it up she sees the look in Val’s eyes, the shadows under them, and she remembers just for fragile Val is right now. She’s lost her parents, her sister is constantly breathing down her neck, and Juliana knows that the drama of breaking up with Lucho is probably more than she can take right now. It’s hard to ignore the pain in Valentina’s eyes sometimes.

So Juliana grins and bears it, sits through the arduous lunches, and makes the most of the time she gets Valentina all to herself.

There are evenings, though, after whole days spent together over the weekend, or working hours punctuated by endless texts and ridiculous photos sent, when Juliana still finds herself somehow, inexplicably, missing the other girl. She’s never considered herself needy before but with Valentina, she feels drawn to the woman in a way she can’t explain. Every moment between texts, each day she isn’t able to see her, she feels the absence more heavily than she probably should.

Occasionally- rarely- she even sympathises with Lucho. The girl is, simply, intoxicating. She doesn’t get angry or possessive like he does, it’s true, but the days when she’s not with Valentina she can feel it to her very core. Honestly, it terrifies her, how much she aches for Valentina’s company. In the past, if she was feeling even a sliver of attachment like she is now, she would have cut and run months ago.

But if the thought of her growing feelings for Valentina terrifies her, the thought of being without her terrifies Juliana even more.


	6. Nothing left to hide (Nothing left to hide)

“Julssssss” The voice slurs down the phone. Juliana shifts in bed, sitting up and turning on the lamp. Her back groans as she does so. Ever since she made that ridiculous bet with Lucho, she’s actually started rodeo again after work. She still loves it (plus, the Valentina-shaped cheer squad she has is a nice perk), but it does lend to more than a few sore muscles and a littering of bruises across her skin. As her back adjusts to the movement, she glances at the clock. It’s late- late enough to now be early, in fact- and Valentina’s call had woken Juliana up from quite the slumber. She couldn’t remember her dream in high detail but she can recall flashes of tan skin; long hair; blue eyes flashing dangerous as lips descended on her own- but no. Nope. Juliana shakes herself out of her thoughts and focuses back on the call. 

“Valle? Estás bien?”

“I’m perfect, beautiful. I’m just calling because I miss you.” Juliana sighs. There’s a timbre to Valentina’s voice that Juliana is becoming altogether too familiar with. Drunk Valentina, Juliana has noticed, is a hard core veritable flirt. 

And it is absolutely killing Juliana. 

She isn’t a fool. She’s known since the moment she met Valentina that she was attracted to the other girl- she’d have to be pretty blind not to be- but she’d managed to spend the first few months of their relationship relegating any and all warm feelings into the ‘friendship’ basket of her heart. That, however, is getting harder and harder to do. As Juliana’s crush on Valentina grows into what could now only be referred to as full on, longing, pining, heart eye-d _feeling-_ feelings, Juliana is finding them increasingly more difficult to ignore. 

Particularly because Valentina had somewhere along the line shifted from cuddly friend to full on human koala. 

Valentina had always been physically affectionate. Holding hands with someone the day you meet them is a general sign you’re a touchy person. But in the last few weeks she’d gone from their normal hugs and hand holds to being fully attached to Juliana at any given moment. 

Kisses on the cheek last longer, Valentina’s lips lingering and leaving a small smudge of lipgloss behind. Hugs went from quick squeezes to long embraces, and Juliana finds herself nuzzling into Val’s hair, or Val into her neck. When Juliana gets off the horse after training, Valentina's there to 'help' her dismount, hands warm on her waist even though they both know Juliana doesn't need the support. Valentina’s hand resting on her arm has started absently stroking up and down, and the other day when she rested her hand on Juliana’s bare thigh and scratched lightly, Juliana was sure she was about to explode. 

Sometimes, it seems as though Val knows exactly what she's doing, too. There's a glint in her eye whenever Juliana flushes at a touch; and she's sure she’d seen a smirk on the other girl’s face when Val’s nails had traced a pattern onto her leg. 

But other times, she seems completely oblivious to what she is doing to the other girl; as though she's merely seeking out physical comfort in this way like it's the most natural thing for two friends- albeit good ones- to do. 

She is turning Juliana upside down. 

And drunk Val? 

Well, she is another thing entirely. 

Drunk Val isn’t just affectionate. She's full on flirty. Parties, if they go, are spent with Val whispering in her ear under the guise of ‘it’s too loud’- her head leaning close to Juliana’s and hot breath drifting into her ear. She tells Juliana how beautiful she is, how kind and lovely, how much she loves being around her. And if Sergio or another guy comes too close or becomes too friendly with Juls, Valentina becomes downright possessive, pulling Juliana into her side and making the approaching man very unwelcome with her glare. If Juliana wasn’t totally confused by the behaviour, she would find Valentina’s fingers digging into her hip or slipping beneath her shirt as she pulls the younger girl into her incredibly hot. The problem is, she has no idea what Valentina means by any of it. 

Again, she isn’t a fool. 

She knows Valentina’s attracted to her too. But the back and forth between her seemingly wanting to act on it is making Juliana’s head spin. One minute they’re talking late into the night, heads so close together she can feel the other woman breathing and the next, she’s watching Valentina cuddle up with Lucho over lunch, or wrapping a casual arm over Sergio or Nayeli. Maybe she’s just like this with everyone? 

But then she sees the look in Valentina’s eyes when she looks at her and the whole cycle of yearning confusing starts again. 

Which brings her to answering her friend’s drunken call at 3 in the morning. 

“You’re drunk, Valle. Where are you?” Juliana yawns, pulling her sheet up around herself to fend off the cold. There’s a small scuffling on the other end before the response. 

“I’m drunk, Juls. Also, I’m outside.” Juliana frowns. Outside? Now? It’s not winter yet, but it’s working steadily towards it.

“Why are you outside, Val? Go inside, woman! Do you need me to pick you up?” She stands to get her car keys, but stops abruptly when she hears Valentina’s response. 

“I would go inside, if you just answered your door.” Juliana makes her way to the door of the motel, peering through the peephole to see her friend standing there. She can see the smirk on Valentina’s face as she continues, “And you don’t need to pick me up. I can walk through the doorway myself.” Valentina giggles to herself, and Juliana rolls her eyes at the joke as she opens the door, hanging up the call as she does so. 

“Valle! Why are you here in the cold, in the dead of the night? Get inside, you must be freezing!” She reaches to pull Valentina inside but the girl is already stepping forward to wrap herself around Juliana, burying her face into the girl’s hair as she walks them inside. Juliana lets herself be walked backwards a few steps before she pulls back from Val to push the door closed. Valentina still hasn’t responded, but the moment the door is closed she nestles right back into the arms of her friend. Juliana frowns. 

“Val? Are you okay?” Valentina sniffles slightly, but makes no move to get out of the embrace. Instead, she gives a muffled response into Juliana’s hair:

“I broke up with Lucho.” 


	7. Each small bullet makes a sound

"You what?" Juliana holds her breath, not totally able to comprehend what's just been said to her. Valentina rolls her eyes and moves to sit on the bed, flopping down on it dramatically. 

"I broke up with Lucho! Sort of." She gives another sniffle and looks up at Juliana. It's clear the older girl has been crying; her eyes are red and there's the remants of mascara smeared under them. She reaches out to Juliana, who doesn't move. It's three am and she's processing far more information than she'd anticipated at this hour. 

"You broke up with him...sort of?" She asks, not totally following. She gives Valentina's hand a squeeze but doesn't allow herself to be pulled down next to the girl. Laying next to a cuddly, drunk, and newly single(ish) Valentina is not a great idea right now. Instead, she walks to the door and slides the chain in place. If Val is drunk, Lucho likely is too and he's not someone she wants to see or hear from in that state. She turns back to Val, who is eyeing her curiously. 

"You don't seem happy that I'm here. What's up Juls? Aren't you pleased to see me?" Val leans forward and pouts, and Juliana resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Of course I'm pleased, Val. Just confused. What happened?" Val sighs, and wipes some of the mascara off from under her eyes. 

"It was dumb, really. Everything just...tumbled out, I think? We haven't been happy for a while, obviously, and he was just going on and on about some party I didn't want to be at, and he kept trying to force me into it, and I just cracked it at him. Again." Val shakes her head, clearly frustrated with herself. "I told him I was done, he said we weren't, I walked out. He's been calling, and I didn't really want to see Eva or anyone at home, so I came here.." 

Juliana gives Val a soft smile and lifts herself off the door, walking over to the counter and grabbing a glass, before retreating to the bathroom to fill it. She hands it to Val and takes a seat at one of the chairs set up by a small table just near the bed.   
"Where's the sort of in that, Val? You told him you were done, surely he has to accept that?" Juliana tries not to feel too happy at the concept, and focuses in on being there for her friend. Valentina shakes her head. 

"Not with us, no. We've done this hundreds of times, Jules. You know that. We fight, we 'break up', we get back together. He doesn't feel the need to accept it this time if it's never lasted before." She sips the water gratefully, and Juliana frowns. 

"That's a really unhealthy dynamic, Valle. You actively dislike Lucho most of the time. He's violent and possessive, you spend most days screening his calls, it just-"

"Can you not judge me right now, Juliana?" Valentina cuts across her, and Juls is shocked at how upset the girl looks.   
"It's not that easy. Lucho is- was- my best friend besides my dad. He was my first kiss, first boyfriend, everything. I can't imagine a world without him, okay? I get it. I know you're right, but it's hard for me. He might be different now but I can't just let all that history go." Valentina is riled up, but so is Juliana. She's done letting Lucho walk all over her friend like this. 

"Christ, Val, listen to yourself! You've said it yourself, he's different now. From everything you've told me, ever, the Lucho you knew is long gone. Why are you holding on so hard? He doesn't deserve you, Valentina!" Juliana's voice isn't quite raised, but it's close enough to being so that Valentina flinches at the sound of it. Juliana is about to apologise when Val asks in a low, clear voice,

  
"And who does deserve me, Juliana, hm?" There's something in her tone that should probably make Juliana pause but she's too worked up. She stands and paces the room, frustrated that Valentina can't see how much more than Lucho she's worth. 

"Valentina, you deserve the world! Honestly. You're so kind, and generous, and brilliant. You deserve someone who can recognise all that, who sees you beyond your families' expectations. Someone who'll treat you with dignity and respect, a-" 

"Someone like _you_?" Valentina cuts her off, and Juliana blanches to see how close the taller girl is suddenly. In Jules' pacing, she hadn't noticed the other woman stand up and move in front of her. Juliana blinks, feeling suddenly like this might be a trap. 

"I didn't- I wasn't- I wasn't talking about me, Valle. I'm not trying to make a move on you, I swear. I just think that you should be with someon-" Valentina cuts her off again, but what she says completely makes up for the interruption. 

"You're not talking about yourself, Juls. I am. You just described yourself, completely, and you're so hell bent on making me happy and feel supported that you didn't even realise. You're all of those things, Juliana. You make me feel all of those things, ever since I met you." She takes a step towards Juliana, who is frozen to the spot. 

  
"Valle.." She whispers, but Valentina doesn't respond. Not with words, anyway. Instead, she takes Juliana's head in her hands and leans forward, closing the gap between them and pulling Juliana into a kiss. 


	8. Heartbreak is a warm sensation when the only feeling that you know is fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY DECEMBER 25 HERE IN AUSTRALIA ! THANKS FOR READING THIS TRASH FIRE XOXOXOX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short. much like juliana compared to val

Valentina kisses her, and everything stops.

Juliana's breathing, her heart, everything. It all just stops and every single part of her is focused on the warm press of Val's lips against hers. But then she feels Valentina starting to pull back, and it all jump starts again. Juliana's hands fall to Val's waist and she keeps the girl close, following her lips and capturing them again.

They kiss for long, slow minutes. Valentina's hands are tangled in her hair and Juliana's hands slide from the taller girl's hips and around her waist, pulling her closer. Val makes a whimper against her mouth and Juliana's lips fall open, making room for Val's tongue as it licks up and into her mouth. Juliana melts at the sensation, but the sudden taste of alcohol makes her pause and she pulls back before she can get lost in Val again.

Valentina's eyes are hooded and she's panting softly. She leans forward to kiss Juliana again but Juliana pulls back even more, causing Val's eyes to open, a slight frown playing on her face.

"What's wrong? Did I do something? Should I not have kissed you? Juls?" Valentina's starting to look stricken at the thought she's overstepped, and Juliana hastens to correct her.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Val, I have. You're drunk, and you're upset, and I shouldn't be kissing you." Juliana moves a hand off Valentina's waist and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think we should wait until the morning, okay?" Valentina frowns, and shakes her head.

"I'm not drunk, Juliana. You're not taking advantage of me. I want this. I want you." She leans forward again but Juliana takes a step back, putting some space between them. She shakes her head.

"Val, the very fact you're arguing with me about this shows that you're more drunk than not. Let's just- go to bed, okay? We can talk in the morning. I promise. But I don't want this when you're drunk and have only maybe broken up with your boyfriend. Please?" Juliana takes Valentina's hands in hers. She can tell the other girl isn't happy, but Val is seemingly listening to the logic in her words because she sighs, and gives a small nod. Juliana leans forward and gives her a peck, quickly, pulling back before Valentina can try to deepen it.

"I'll go grab you a toothbrush, okay?" Valentina nods again, but still doesn't respond. Juliana doesn't think anything of it until she comes back from the bathroom to find Valentina nowhere to be seen.

-

The week after that is terrible. Juliana spends most of it actively avoiding Valentina, terrified of what might be said if she runs into the girl. It's clear that whatever she said to Valentina got through to the girl, who realised that Juliana had been totally inappropriate and should never have taken advantage of her like that. Honestly, if Juliana had realised she'd been treated that way, she'd have stormed out too.

She knows she owes Val an apology for what happened but honestly, she's terrified. Valentina is the only friend she's had in years and Juliana is sure she's gone and thrown it all away over a stupid crush. That Wednesday, she sees Lucho coming out of Val's office.

He looks furious, and when he sees her he looks as though he might march over and kill her. Valentina must have just told him what she did. Juliana supposes they're back together now, if what Val said about their on-and-off pattern holds true. Juliana still hates him, but at least he's as outraged about her behaviour as he should be. Clearly, he cares enough about Valentina to be angry if someone (well, someone other than him, anyway) treats her badly.

He's starting to walk towards her and Juliana is preparing for a blow up when Valentina appears from the doorway behind him.

"Juliana. Can I see you for a second, please?" Her tone is all business and Juliana's heart drops at the impassive look she's getting from Valentina. She glances at Lucho. She may have been saved from his wrath, but she knows she's about to face something far scarier.

Heart heavy, she walks into Valentina's office, giving Lucho a wide berth as she does so. Closing the door behind her, she turns to find Valentina staring out the window, arms crossed. She's not looking at Juliana any more, and she can't stand it.

"Val, I'm so sorry. I took advantage of you, and it was completely wrong of me. You were drunk and emotional and I should never have let you kiss me. You're my best frien-"

"I broke up with Lucho."

Val's voice is quiet but Juliana hears her perfectly. She's still looking out the window, staring into space.   
"You were right. We couldn't have gotten into something while I was drunk and only maybe broken up with him. So I just wanted you to know that I'm properly, fully, officially broken up with him. And I'm sorry."

She turns to face Juliana, who is surprised to see she's crying.

"Why are you sorry, Val? I'm the one who let it happen, not you," Juliana starts, but Valentina shakes her head.

"No, you're the one that stopped it. You're right, I was drunk and emotional and I shouldn't have treated you like I did. You deserve more than to feel like a drunken rebound, Juliana. I'm sorry." Val looks so ashamed with herself that Juliana's heart breaks. She steps forward and pulls Val's hands away from her torso, holding them between their bodies.

"You left. I thought I'd done something.." Juliana asks, and Val looks sheepishly away.

"I ran. I realised you were right and I couldn't face you. So I ran." Juliana takes Valentina's face in hers and tilts it back up.

"Well, you're here now. And you're sober, and you're single..." She lets the sentence trail off and takes a step forward. Val leans towards her and presses their foreheads together.

"I am very much sober and single. As are you." She leans forward and nuzzles her nose against Juliana's. Jules smiles and nods, before moving her lips forward and closing the gap.


	9. Roses are fallin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day today, as a treat for y'all! also it was just one chapter i broke in half because it was too long for me to deal with

Juliana's first boyfriend came into her life when she was fourteen. He was tall and gangly, with shaggy dark hair that was always a little bit oily and the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. They kissed a grand total of three times, and when she broke up with him after two very tame months, he cried and played sad songs on the piano for an hour before moving on and asking if she wanted to watch a movie with him.

As first relationships go, it was reasonably smooth sailing.

Her second boyfriend was slightly shorter, his hair actually clean and his smile wide and warm. His eyes, too, were a piercing shade of blue (Maybe Juliana has something for blue eyes. It's hard to know.). They kissed four entire times, and when he tried to put a hand up her shirt she broke up with him. He didn't cry or play sad songs on the piano, and they never watched a movie together again. For Juliana, losing him as a friend was harder than losing the prospect of kissing him.

Since then, her life has been punctuated by flirtations and maybes, but never any inkling of a relationship. She's met many attractive people, boys and girls, but none she was interested in enough to actually pursue beyond a few dates or clumsy fumbling in the back of a car. She knows it's in large part to her parents, to what she'd seen and heard growing up. She honestly didn't really trust that anyone, male or female, wouldn't end up treating her the way her father had treated her mother.

But Valentina makes that firmly entrenched belief seem far less feasible.

Valentina looks at her like she's the goddam sun. Her eyes follow Juliana's movements when they're together and there's an affectionate gleam to them that Juliana can't even begin to name. They way Valentina laughs at her jokes, speaks to her, or even just lays a hand on her arm to get the her attention is always with such warmth it makes Juliana glow.

And Val's kisses?

Jesus.

They've far surpassed the grand total of kisses from her first two relationships altogether. Not that this is anything as defined as a relationship- not through lack of trying from Val's part, but Juliana has deftly avoided that particular conversation up till now- but they genuinely just cannot get enough of each other.

Val picks her up for work in the mornings, and she's had to start coming earlier because getting into the car without at least fifteen minutes of making out seems like an absolute crime to them both. They have lunch in Val's office, keeping the desk firmly between them just in case they get distracted.

It doesn't really work. Desks, it transpires, are actually very easy to circumnavigate if you really want to get to what's on the other side.

Like right now. Juliana finds herself sitting atop some probably very important documents, legs wrapped around Valentina's waist as the other girl's hands trace up her back and around to her stomach. Val's mouth is hot on her jaw, and then she's placing kisses down the column of Jules' neck, moving slowly down until her lips are grazing at the junction of neck and collarbone. Juliana lets out a whimper when she feels teeth scraping lightly against her skin, legs twitching and trying to pull Val closer, closer, closer.

She can feel the other girl smirk into her skin before she nips lightly at it, and Juliana gasps. It turns into a moan when she feels Val suck lightly at the flesh, and her hand start trailing up from her stomach and trace the underwire of her bra. Something fizzles in Juliana's brain. She's sure Val will leave a mark which will be annoying as hell to cover up, but it doesn't stop her from tangling her fingers into long hair and holding the girl close. She arches her back into Valentina's hand but it doesn't move any higher up- instead it just traces from one breast to another, nails scraping just under the bra, tickling softly. Juliana wants her to keep going but she's also very aware that they've never gotten any further than this. Whenever they get too heated, too carried away, Valentina keeps pulling back. She pulls away and tries to regain some semblance of composed before trying to have the relationship talk again.

Which means she's definitely about to do it now, and that's why her hands have stopped moving. Valentina releases her neck with a quiet pop and kisses the spot, making Juliana roll her eyes softly at the mark she knows she's going to have there. Then she ducks her head down to kiss Valentina one more time before they have this conversation once more.

"Juliana." Valentina starts, because they both know how this will probably go. Juliana tries to kiss her again (sometimes it's a workable distraction), but Val stands firm, moving her head back. "Juliana, we can't keep doing this. Hooking up in secret, locking ourself away from the world. It's like we're having some terrible affair, Juls." She stares at Juliana, who is very studiously looking anywhere but into Val's eyes.

"I don't mind the sneaking around. It's kind of hot, no?" Juliana smirks, jerking her hips against Val's waist a little to prove her point. They're still completely entwined, and she knows Val can probably feel the heat between her legs even through their clothing. Valentina's eyes flutter shut but the stands her ground.

"Juliana. Why won't you talk to me about this? Us? I know this means more to you than just hooking up." Valentina looks at her again, but this time she takes her hand out of Juliana's shirt and uses it to tilt Juliana's head up towards her. "Mirame. Look at me, please."

Juliana wants to, she does, but there's something stopping her. The same something that keeps her avoiding the relationship conversation altogether. If she lets herself look at Valentina, lets herself walk into this conversation, into this relationship, opens up to the girl; she's putting them both at too big a risk. She can't invest in this any more than she already has. It's too dangerous, for her heart and for Valentina's actual personal safety.

But she can't just tell Val all that. If she scares Val away now, she might lose the parts of her she already has. And she's not reading for that just yet, either. She meets Valentina's eyes and shakes her head.

"You're leaving, Val. Eight more months and you're off to college. And I'm not staying here forever, either. You know that. Regardless of how we feel about each other, there's no point if there's an end date." Valentina scoffs.

Eight months is a long time, Juliana. And I'm not asking you to marry me, just to admit that you care for me beyond getting into my pants." She's still annoyed at Juliana's excuse, but she tucks a strand of hair behind the girl's ear and cups her face softly. "I care about you, Juliana. So much. And I don't need a lifelong commitment. I just need to know you're in this with me. Even if it is just for eight months. Please. What are you so scared of?"

It's the softness of Valentina's words that get to her. She's ready to fob it off again, come up with another excuse- rabies? fleas? any other viable reason to not be with Val?- but all that comes out instead is Val's name, stuttered against her lips. Juliana's eyes are filling with tears, those traitors, and she finds herself staring down at the floor.

"Valle..."

"Look at me, Juliana. What are you so afraid of? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Juliana looks up at Valentina and her resolve breaks altogether. She has to tell her. Even if it involves losing Val, the older girl deserves to know the truth about Juliana.

"Have you heard of El Chino?"

If Valentina is confused by the sudden change in topic she takes it well in stride, eyebrows only slightly raising before responding.

“The cartel hitman? He got sentenced for life a couple years ago, right? What about him?”

“The media never released his name. It was a protective order for his family. But his name.. his name was Macario Valdés.” She doesn’t elaborate. Doesn’t need to. She can see Valentina piece it together very quickly.

“He was-“

”my father. El Chino, professional killer, was my father.”

-

In the end, telling Valentina the story- all of it- is easier than expected. Once Juliana starts she find herself unable to finish until her entire sordid past is laid out in front of the other girl.

From her childhood on 'The Ranch'- the large property down south where El Alacrán (head of a large cartel and her father's employer)'s men and their families lived when not running jobs; how Juliana spent her life until she was sixteen thinking she was just a girl whose dad worked on a farm, delivering supplies to companies, and how it turned out those supplies were death notices and companies opposing cartel members. How those work trips she'd taken on as a little girl, happily riding beside her dad on a horse or in a truck, probably involved far more sinister work than she'd been privy to whenever he stepped out to 'do business'.

How she and her mother had fled during the FBI raid, terrified of what El Alacrán would do if he thought they might talk to the police. How they'd lived on the run since then, skipping town whenever they spotted anything that hinted at Chino or Alacrán getting close to them, until six months ago.

How six month ago, Juliana had met a pretty girl at the supermarket in a small town in Winsconsin, and how she'd taken that girl back to her motel room thinking her mother wouldn't be home until far later that night. How her mother came back from work early to find Juliana and the girl in a less than decent position.

How Juliana discovered that even being on the run from a drug cartel together did not trump social stigmas or bias, and her mother's love was, apparently, conditional. She slapped Juliana and walked out of the motel, saying Juliana had an hour to pack her things and leave.

Juliana took the car and did so, and she hasn't looked back since.

Valentina listens intently, only occasionally interrupting with a minute facial expression or the occasional gasp. For the most part, she's silent, merely allowing Juliana to speak. When Juliana finally finishes and looks up at Valentina, she is surprised to see the older girl's eyes not filled with fear or revulsion as she had expected; but sorrow and comfort. Valentina reaches out a hand and pulls Juliana into her, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl.

"Jules, I'm so sorry."

Juliana frowns. She doesn't want, or need, Valentina's pity. Val must sense her body tense, because she quickly clarifies, "I'm sorry you didn't feel able to tell me that." Valentina pulls back from the hug and cups Juliana's face with her hands, looking at right her. Juliana wants to break eye contact but finds herself unable to. She feels exhausted. Valentina is the only person she's ever told any of that to. While she's still half waiting for Valentina to decide it's too much for her and leave Juliana in the dust, she's still glad she's finally able to get some of the weight of her parents off her chest.

"It can't have been easy for you to trust me, and I'm really thankful you did." Valentina leans forward and gives Juliana a soft kiss. "Now, can we please have the conversation you've been avoiding? Or do you have any other skeletons hiding in your closet which mean you can't admit you've got a huge crush on me?" Her smile is cheeky, but her eyes are cautious. She's clearly trying to lighten the mood, bring Juliana back to the present, and it does draw a small smile out of Juliana, but not enough to break her serious mood completely. Just telling Valentina the truth about her father doesn't negate the fact he's still got plenty of friends out there who are looking for her.

"It's not as easy as that, Val. If they find me, that's one thing. I've known since I was sixteen that to them, I'm a liability, and I'm safer dead and unable to talk. But if they see me with you, if they decide to use you as leverage to get me? I can't risk that, Val. I let you be at risk like that."

Val's eyes soften. She finally understands why Juliana has been so against turning this into more than just sneaking about and fooling around behind closed doors. She's not ashamed of them, or uninterested in Val. She's scared. She's trying to protect her. And while Valentina appreciates the sentiment, she doesn't love having decisions made for her.

"I understand that you want me to be safe, Juliana, but I've had people making decisions on my behalf my entire life, and I'm not going to let it happen now. If you don't want to do this because you genuinely don't want to do this, then fine. But you don't get to let me do anything. You've told me the risk, and I still want in." She folds her arms and looks at Juliana, who looks torn.

"If they find me.." She starts, but Val cuts in.

"Exactly. If. We are in the middle of nowhere, Juliana. Other than the arena, and the entire two hundred out-of-towners it brings once a year, this place is so far off anyone's map that even the highway doesn't pass through it. You've told me yourself, you only found it because you got lost. And I'm fairly sure Alacrán isn't going to be searching through small town rodeo competitions to find you. Any media outlet could tell you that he's in the middle of trying to prove his innocence, as well as watch half his men get sent to prison- you're Chino's daughter, sure, but are you that important to him? If you were going to testify, maybe, but he has no reason to think you are, right?" Juliana looks sheepish, and shakes her head. Alacrán had threatened them all a few days before the raid, when he could feel the noose tightening; but beyond a few shady looking guys in suits appearing in the towns or suburbs they were hiding out in and once, just before she'd left, an ominous call in the middle of the night, she hadn't seen or heard anything for months. She has no way of knowing anyone is still tailing her. Valentina sees her answer in her look and takes another step forward.

"You're safe here, Juliana. And the moment we know you're not safe, you can leave. But for now, stay with me, please? All of you. Not with one foot out the door like you have been." Valentina looks so nervous, so vulnerable, that Juliana can't help but step into her space, bringing their foreheads together. Val's right. She can't hide forever, and she definitely can't hide from Valentina. Not any longer.

"Let's go home, Valle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my first and only boyfriends who make a stirling emergence in this chapter xoxoxoxox


	10. Roses from fallin' for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never written anything smutty before this was DAUNTING thnks

They step into the motel room without speaking. Valentina enters the room first, turning to watch Juliana as the girl locks the door and turns to lean against it. 

They stand, staring silently at each other for a few moments, before Juliana takes a step forward just as Val does. They meet in the middle of the room, face to face, not quite touching. 

Valentina's eyes travel over Juliana's face and she gives a small smile as she presses their foreheads together. They don't move for a few seconds, until Juliana slowly brings her hands up onto Val's shoulders and starts slowly peeling off her jacket. She allows Val to mirror the movement so they're both standing in singlets, aware of the cold in the room but not quite affected by it when they're standing so close together. Juliana catches Val looking at her with a fond smile, and finds herself with a matching one of her own.

"What?" She asks, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind Val's ear. Val catches the hand and gives it a small kiss, before releasing it to softly trail her fingers along Juliana's newly exposed shoulders.

"You always smell so good. How do you do it?" Val doesn't seem like she's really looking for an answer, she's so transfixed on the small goosebumps rising on Juliana's skin as her fingers trace patterns up and down her arms. "And your skin is so soft..." She seems to realise that Juliana hasn't responded yet and leans forward, gently nudging the other girl's nose with her own to get her to look up and into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asks softly, and Juliana nods softly before she responds.  
"I'm nervous." She says, quietly, meeting Valentina's eyes. The blue is darker than normal but they still help ground Juliana and make her feel less like this is the most singularly terrifying (in a good way, thankfully) moment of her life. Valentina nods, and her hands trail down to take Juliana's.  
"Me too," she says, and Juliana meets her eyes again, before swallowing thickly. One more thing to tell Valentina, and then maybe her heart will feel less like it's about to thump out of her chest and her hands will stop feeling quite so clammy. 

"I've never done this before." Val gives a small frown, not quite following.

"With a girl? Me neither." 

"With anyone."

Val's eyes widen, but her hands stay holding Juliana's and it's clear she's not judging, just caught unawares. "Oh..I thought.." She pauses. "I guess I didn't think much at all. I'm sorry." She takes in the nervous look on Juliana's face and takes a small step closer to Juliana, her hands wrapping around the girl's waist to hold her close. Juliana's hands come up to her shoulders and they stand quietly, swaying to music only they can hear. Juliana's heart rate slows down and she lets her head drop onto Valentina's shoulder, her nerves slowly falling away with the feeling of Valentina's warm arms around her. 

"Do you- do you want us to stop?" She hears Valentina asking, and she pulls her head back to give a firm,   
"No," cutting off the question. "I don't want us to stop. This is good. It might be my _huge crush_ on you, Valentina, but I want this. I want you. Please." Their faces are so close together now that their lips brush with each word she speaks, so she feels more than sees Valentina's nod before her arms wrap even more firmly around Juliana and they're kissing.

\- 

After they start kissing, they're very much unable to stop. Juliana's hands and tangle into Val's hair and keep the girl firmly connected to her as Val's arms untangle from Juliana's waist and her hands had sneak up the shorter girl's back, sweeping against the warm skin. Juliana walks them towards the bed, allowing them to separate just long enough to put her hand on Val's chest and push her onto the mattress, Val keeps her hands on Juliana and pulls her down on top. 

Valentina slows down their kisses once they're lying side by side. Her hands continue to explore Juliana's bare skin and Juliana's move to do the same, beginning to feel their way from the bottom of Val's top and up, stopping just under her bra. She pauses there, but only for a second. Val licks at her lip softly and she'd opens her mouth to allow Val's tongue access, which ignites something in Juliana she's been trying hard to tamper down.

Her hands move up and over Valentina's bra. It feels lacy under her palms and she can't help but give a squeeze, relishing the moan that comes from the other girl. She squeezes again, and can feel Val's nipples hardening under her hands. Experimentally, she takes one between her thumb and forefinger and pinches lightly. Val is evidently a fan. One of her hands comes up to grip the back of Juliana's head and pull her in for a hard kiss, their teeth clacking together as she widens it. She rolls them over so she's on top of Juliana, legs bracketing the other girl's hips and chest pushing out against Jul's hand. Juliana pinches again, and Val's hips jerk before she pulls back, taking Juliana's hands and pressing them into the mattress above her head. 

"You. Menace. Stop." She pants, trying to regain her breath as Juliana smirks beneath her. Val leans down to give her another deep kiss, one hand releasing the trapped wrists to reach down and toy with the hem of Juliana's shirt. "I'm going to let you go now, baby, but don't distract me again. Deal?" Valentina's tone and the way she's looking at Juliana gives little room for argument, and Juliana's hips twitch slightly in response. Val looks equally delighted and scandalised.  
"She likes being told what to do. Interesting." She kisses Juliana again, this time releasing the girl's hands and pulling up her shirt. Juliana sits up and allows it to be removed, reaching back to unclasp her bra. Valentina's hands swat her away. "Mine." She says, playfully, leaning down slightly to catch Juliana's lips in a kiss as she unclasps the girl's bra and throws it somewhere behind them. Juliana wraps an arm around Val's waist, pulling the girl's hips firmly against her as her other hand starts lifting the blue eyed woman's top. 

Her nerves had all but disappeared but they come back in full force when she pulls back from the kiss and sees Valentina without a shirt on for the first time. Seeing her like this- chest bare and flushed, hair mussed and eyes looking at Juliana like she's the sun and Val is a mere planet lucky enough to be in her orbit- makes this whole moment seem very incredibly real. Val seems to sense Juliana's change in mood because she leans forward to cup the other girl's cheek softly. 

"We can stop if it's too much. It's okay." Valentina is quiet and soft, and Juliana can't help but lean forward to kiss her.  
"No, I'm alright. You're just beautiful. Like really, incredibly beautiful." Juliana nuzzles into Val's hand. "I'm really glad I met you, Valentina Caravajal." 

Valentina sighs, her eyes closing briefly. They gleam even more brightly when she opens them again, leaning forward to kiss Juliana softly. This continues for a few moments, just soft kisses and light touches, until Juliana opens her mouth and deepens the kiss, leaning back and pulling Val back down on top of her. This time, the touches aren't light. Val kisses from Juliana's lips to her chin, down the nape of her neck, along her collarbone, and down until her lips are grazing Juliana's nipple. Her tongue flicks out against it as her hand comes up to grasp at the other one, and Juliana groans loudly, her hands coming to rest in Val's hair as she gets lost in the sensations. 

\- 

Later, hours later, they're lying in bed, entwined. Juliana strokes her fingers through Val's hair as the girl rests her head on her chest. She knows she'll be sore tomorrow, but Juliana knows something is awoken in her now that won't go back to sleep. 

There's a part of her that regrets not having had sex sooner if that's what it's always like, but Juliana suspects that her enjoyment might be largely Valentina specific. She presses a kiss to Val's head, and feels the woman stir below her. Valentina lifts her head and looks up at her, and Juls can see worry in her eyes. She frowns. 

"What's wrong?" She tucks a strand of hair behind Val's ear and frowns. "Did I do something wrong?" Val shakes her head quickly. 

"No, no. It's not that. It's just...we never really properly said what this means." Juliana raises an eyebrow in question. Val sighs. "I like you, Juls. I really, really like you. And I feel like you feel the same, but I just wanted to...check?" She looks nervous, and a little bit sheepish. Juliana's heart melts. 

"I really like you too, Valentina. I thought we established that when I hold you my life story, took you back to my hotel room, everything that just happened?" 

Val blushes and ducks her head, and Juliana decides to take pity on her.  
"Oh my god, you are such a _dork._ But if it will make you feel better about things, then let me make it abundantly clear: You're my girlfriend. I'm your girlfriend. We're girlfriends. Together." 

Val beams at Juliana, peppering her face with kisses. Juliana laughs and swats her away, and Val pulls back, smile becoming serious.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry for being such a goob, but I can't help it when it comes to you. Seriously, I don't know whay it is about you. I've never felt like this before. With anyone."

"Not even Lucho?" 

"No one!" Val presses a kiss to Juliana's nose. "The problem with you is that I can't stop thinking about you. It's like a broken record on loop. It's embarrassing!" Juliana smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind Val's ear. Val's smile falls, and she catches Juliana's eyes.

"What are we going to do? Lucho's not exactly open minded, and he's already being a brat about the breakup. And Eva? She'll think it's an affront to the company. This town isn't exactly throwing pride parades, and.." 

"Val." Juliana cuts her off from the thought spiral.  
"Look at me. Val, I'm falling for you. In a big, unavoidable way. And I know there's going to be obstacles in our way but right now? This is something no one should judge, that only you and I need to understand."

Val's eyes are glassy, but she nods, resting her head on Juliana's chest.  
"I'm falling for you, too. And you're right. What matters is us. We'll face the rest as it comes. Together." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello the girlfriend conversation is an excerpt from my real life. there is nothing more romantic than calling someone a dork when confirming you're dating them take it from me


	11. I'm keen to play with fire, but now I'm not so sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello please note there has been a time jump!!! it's time for the competition i only slightly forgot this story was originally meant to be about!
> 
> can you tell i have never seen a rodeo event in my life?

Time moves quickly when you're reasonably disgustingly in love.

Juliana doesn't even try to deny it to herself. It's clear in the way her heart skips a beat when Valentina smiles at her; how her skins burns so beautifully when they touch; how the sound of Valentina moaning her name night just be her favourite song. She's fallen hard for Valentina, and she can't even find it in her heart to be worried. She hasn't told Val yet, but it's been sitting at the edge of her lips, threatening to jump from them for months now.

But Val goes back to college in ten weeks and Juliana is honestly terrified. They haven't spoken about what comes next for them when she goes, and Juls doesn't want to dump a love confession on Val and put any pressure on her to ask Juliana to come along. Or even worse, feel like she needs to stay in town for her. Though it feels like forever, Juliana is very aware they've only known each other for less than a year.

There's been no sign of the cartel for months, and this town is starting to feel more and more like home. Valentina's family is used to her spending time at the house now, and even Eva doesn't treat her with complete disdain any more. Val's friends have well and truly accepted her into their group- Nayeli doesn't stare quite as aggressively, and Sergio has more or less backed off. She feels like she fits in most days, and is in a soft of familiar rhythm she hasn't had since she was a child. 

Her biggest focus these days, outside of Valentina, is gearing up for the rodeo championship. It's in mere days, and Juliana is spending most of her time practising her events, ready for the day. It doesn't actually mean too much to her, honestly- it was a stupid bet with Lucho that never really mattered to begin with- but something about the way Valentina beams at her when she perfects another trick or makes a personal best is enough for her to keep riding. 

Plus, Valentina clearly finds a kitted-out, sweaty Juliana very attractive. Most afternoons once she's finished training, she finds herself pressed against any object Val can push her up against- the change room walls, her desk, the shower of the motel- with Val's breath hot against her ear, and her fingers curling up and into Juliana in the most delicious way. If she knew sex was going to be this good she would have done it years ago, but she suspects that part of her enjoyment is particularly Valentina specific. 

Letting Val watch her run through each event should be a distraction, but it seems to spur her on. It helps, too, that the winner gets a fairly hefty cash prize. Although she's not clear what their future is together, Juliana knows the money will be a huge help to her if she gets it. 

Plus, the look on Lucho's face will be freakin' awesome. 

\- 

The day of the competition arrives and Juliana sits by the arena, tending to her horse and glancing nervously at the crowd lining the arena. She's keeping her bandana pulled right up to just under her eyes all day, even while not competing; not willing to let anyone see her in the full. There are too many people here for her to keep watch for, so keeping her identity as hidden as possible is all she can do. 

She tries to channel her nerves into prepping for their first event, the bareback. She doesn't know her horse well- part of the competition is that the horse is 'rough' and not familiar with the rider- but the few minutes she has with him before her competition starts is enough to give her a sense of how she might control him long enough to get a good score. She runs a hand along the deep brown of his hair, trying to numb herself to the sounds of the crowd. 

"No one is here. No one knows you're here." She reminds herself, briefly resting her head against the animal's side as she takes a deep breath. Her name is about to be called- the last rider just got bucked which means she'll soon hear Guille, Val's brother, announce her. Val herself is somewhere behind the stands, sorting out last minute entries. Juliana isn't sure how much work Val will be called to do today, but the older girl had promised to catch at least one of Juls' events, and that's enough for her.

"And up next we have a newcomer to our competition- give it up for Julie!" Guille's voice breaks her from her stupor. She and Val had come up with a name similar enough to her own to not raise questions from those who knew her in town, but that wasn't immediately her own. It wasn't much of a pseudonym, but it would have to do. 

Juliana takes a deep breath and walks her horse into the crowd. 

The sheer amount of people is dizzying- it's almost double the size of the town's population alone- and Juliana's first instinct is blind panic. She knows her face is hidden- her hat is pulled low and her bandana up high, but that doesn't stop her from trying to keep her head down and away from any cameras she sees in the crowd. As she turns her head towards the judge's box, she sees Valentina standing just behind them. 

She's wearing one of Juliana's shirts and is _beaming_ with pride, looking just about ready to rush onto the arena to greet Juliana. Juliana does a ceremonial lap of the arena with the horse, leading him by a rope, before passing by the judges to shake their hands and get her time started. As she greets them, she looks up at Val and gives her a wink. Val blows a kiss in her direction, and Juliana can feel herself blushing at the simple action. 

She moves to with her horse to the official, who holds him steady as she mounts up. She can already feel his legs tensing, ready to try and buck her off. She digs her legs in and waits for the rope to be removed and the timer to start. 

She's ready. 

\- 

Evidently, growing up on a ranch with little to do outside of school than rodeo events run by the ranch's only legitimate workers because your dad is not only a criminal but also a cheapskate who doesn't want to pay fees for extracurriculars has unexpected perks. They're perks oddly specific to competing in rodeo events years later in a tiny town your girlfriend owns, but perks nonetheless.

She hasn't competed for years, but her recent practises have paid off because she's able to maintain a fairly respectable lead for most of the events. Ironically, her biggest competitor is Lucho. For all his bragging, he actually isn't too bad at rodeo- it makes sense he'd been the town's champion for so long. Each time Juliana nabs a few extra points and brings herself into a solid lead, Lucho manages to get himself even more for the next event and bring them back to neck and neck. By the time the final event of the day rolls around, they're really the only contenders left. Unless someone after them manages a world record time, there'll be no catching up on the points. 

Lucho somehow manages to catch her on his way out to the bull. She's tried to avoid his bravado for most of the day, but he corners her just after his name has been called.   
"Watch this, chica. I'm about to destroy that high score of yours." He throws her a wink and strides out to a huge cheer from the crowd. Juliana moves to find herself somewhere to watch from, and it doesn't take long before she feels a warm body press right next to her. She recognises she feel and smell and relaxes into the figure without needing to look. 

"You found me." She says to Val, leaning her head against the girl's shoulder. She feels lips press against her hair. She's taken her hat off now she's out of sight of the crowds, and her bandana is low around her neck.  
"I found you. You're doing brilliantly." Val wraps an arm around Juliana's waist, pulling her closer as they watch through the arena's fencing. Lucho's about to mount the bull, and Juliana is anxious to see what time she'll need to beat him.   
"I hope I can win this, Val. I didn't think I'd care that much, but I'm way more invested than I thought I'd be. That prize money could make a huge difference." She feels Val tense beside her.

"For what? You make a big purchase you didn't tell me about? A plane ticket?" Juliana turns to look up at Valentina, who is biting her lip thoughtfully but looking steadfastly out at the arena instead of at Juls. Juliana reaches up to turn her face towards her.   
"No, Valentina. Nothing like that. I'd tell you if...when...if I was going to leave." Val softens slightly, but still looks concerned. Juls glances around before leaning up to give her a soft kiss. "I know we haven't spoken about what we do next, and we will, I promise. But I'm not just going to disappear on you, okay? And right now, we're not making any decisions. Let's just watch Lucho get his ass kicked by that bull, yeah?" Her hand cups Val's cheek and Val nuzzles into it, placated. They both know they need to have a serious conversation about what comes next for them, but this isn't the time or the place. Val nods, then turns back to watch as the bell signifying the beginning of Lucho's ride begins. Juliana leans her head against Val again, and the two watch together, trying not to think about the weeks to come. 

\- 

Lucho rides well. He holds on for just over eight seconds and is awarded a comfortable score of 65. He's now 67 points in front of Juliana, and she knows she'll have to have one hell of a ride to beat him now. As he is helped off the arena by officials, significant injury free but with a slight limp, Juliana turns to face Valentina. 

"I'll meet you here afterwards?" She asks, knowing the first person she'll want to see when she gets off that bull is Val. Valentina nods. 

"Of course. Be careful. Last year, that bull bucked someone so hard he broke both collarbones. I know you want to win this but don't be a hero, okay? Please don't hurt yourself." She's clearly worried, and Juliana steps into her space, not even bothering to look around before she pulls Val into a kiss. If they people working here hadn't noticed by now what was going on, that wasn't Juls' fault. Val wraps her hands around Juliana's waist and holds her there once they've broken the kiss, heads pressed together and just breathing. 

"I'll be right back. You wait here, okay? I'll be right back." Juliana presses a final kiss to Val and takes a step back, squaring her shoulders before she hides her face once more and steps into the arena. She waves to the crowd, nods politely at the judges, and walks over to the bucking chute- a fenced off area where the bull is being held- to mount the him.

She grips onto the rope around his torso tightly, knowing it's a good grip is the one thing that will ensure she wins this. She nods to the official, who opens the gate, and the moment the bull moves she knows she's in for a hell of a ride. The bull is bigger than any she's ridden before, muscles rippling below her as he bucks furiously, trying to shake her off. Juliana digs her legs in and tries to keep a sturdy grip on the rope as her other arm flings out, trying to keep balance. She can't look at the clock right now, all she can do is focus on the animal beneath her and hope not to get flung off and injured. 

If she can stay on for eight seconds and complete the ride, she'll be able to dismount safely. But if she's bucked off early, all she can do is hope she doesn't land anywhere too roughly. She's seen riders sent to hospital after bad bucks, and she's not about to let that happen to her. The bull is absolutely crazy, bucking, rearing, kicking, spinning, and twisting to try and throw her off, and there's a few moments where she's sure she's about to be flung to the side like a rag doll. 

Distantly, she can hear the crowd cheer and a bell ring- she's made the eight seconds. Now she just has to hold on long enough for the officials to grab the bull so she can dismount, and wait for points to be scored. She can't focus on them long enough with the animal thrashing about, but she can see flashes of white as they approach, and she tries to hold on just long enough for the bull to calm. 

It doesn't work. He bucks violently all of a sudden, and Juliana finally loses her grip. As she flies through the air, she's distantly aware that at least she made enough time to earn a score, but that mildly comforting thought goes out the window as she catapults directly into the sand below, shoulders and neck taking the brunt of the force. As she lands she hears a piercing scream from somewhere nearby. She doesn't think its her voice, but as she loses consciousness she's honestly not so sure. 

-

She doesn't move, her body unsure it wants to. There's a searing pain in her shoulder and her head is throbbing too much for her to properly concentrate and get herself up. She feels a bit like she's shaking, and there's definitely someone sobbing next to her. She blinks her eyes open, but it's too bright for her to take much in. She's lying down, and seems to be in an ambulance. Huh. She tries to open her eyes again but the glare of the light above just causes her to groan in pain and snap them shut. The sobbing stops, and she feels someone move to her side, gingerly tucking hair behind her face and taking her hand. 

"Juls, Juli...you're okay. My love, you're on your way to the hospital. You're in a neck brace and they don't know if you've hurt yourself seriously yet so don't try to move, okay? I'm here. I love you. I'm here." The voice cuts through the fog and Juliana wants to open her eyes to respond to Valentina but she finds herself unable to. Instead, she gives as much of a squeeze as she can muster before she falls unconscious once more.

When she comes to, she hear muffled yelling from outside, and a beeping coming from next her. Opening her eyes she sees a woman peering down at her, holding a clipboard and smiling softly. Juliana squints at her in response. 

"Welcome back, Ms. Valdés. You gave us all quite a scare." The woman lowers the clipboard and moves to Juliana's side, adjusting something on the beeping monitor. Juliana tries to sit up and respond, but a sharp pain carries through her. The woman- or doctor, Juliana surmises, given her surroundings- gives her a stern look.

"None of that, dear. You've been unconscious for almost a full day, and you have a fracture in your shoulder. You'll be staying right where you are for the time being, okay?" Juliana takes stock of the woman's words. It makes sense. Her head has a dull throb still, but it's her shoulder that really hurts. She nods, and tries to speak but her voice just gives a croak. The doctor smiles.   
"I'll send for some water and be back for rounds later. We'll go over the treatment for your shoulder when you're feeling a bit more up to it, but thankfully the headache from the concussion should fade with painkillers in a few days. In the meantime, I think that commotion outside might just be the young woman who has been pacing outside your door since you arrived here. Shall I send her in?" Juliana nods, mind still a bit foggy but not so much that she can't take a guess as to who's outside. The doctor gives her another smile and exits. As she goes, Juliana finally tunes in to the argument happening outside. 

"-if she's rousing, then shouldn't I be allowed in with her? I don't care that I'm not her next of kin, I'm her girlfriend! I love her! Let me _in_! This is discrimination! I will sue if you do not let me into that room! I-"

"For the last time, M'am, we are not discriminating based on your relationship. Until we can get on to Ms. Valdés' mother or she wakes up to give us permission, we can't just let anyone claiming to know her inside. And no, I do not need to see photos of you kissing again as 'proof'. It's hospital procedure. You'll just have to be patient, or I'll need to call security again."

"I am being patient! I've been waiting outside all damn night, but if my girlfriend is showing signs of waking up then I want to be with her when she does so she's not scared or alone. Please." Juliana hears a crack in Val's voice, and wishes she could call out to comfort her. Thankfully, she hears the voice of her doctor intervene. 

"If I may, Ms. Valdés has just woken up and asked for you. She's can't speak much more than a croak - I'll send someone in with water- and you'll have to be careful with her shoulder, but you are very much allowed in. Thank you for your patience, Miss - ?" 

Valentina either doesn't respond, or does so too quietly for Juliana to hear. Instead, she is greeted by the sound of a cry as the door swings open and Valentina barrels in, stopping just short of Juliana. She looks a mess. She's clearly been crying, and her hair looks as though a small bird has spent a week making a nest in there. Her clothes are crumpled and it looks as though she might start crying again at the sight of Juliana. She still somehow manages to look beautiful, though. Juliana reaches out towards her with her good arm, and Valentina steps up to take it, softly leaning forward to give Juliana a careful half embrace, before pulling back to kiss her lips, nose, and forehead. Juls can feel tears on the girl's cheeks as she pulls away. 

"You woke up. I was so worried about you, baby. I was trying to be here with you but they wouldn't let me, but you're here now. You're okay. You're safe and awake." She says it almost more for herself than for Juliana, and Juls reaches up to cup the girl's face. She croaks out with a barely perceptible rasp,   
"I'm okay. A bit sore, but I survived. And you didn't even get yourself arrested when you yelled at hospital staff, so we can chalk the whole thing up to a win, really." She finishes with a cough, and Val frowns, even as she flushes at Juls' teasing.   
"Maybe wait for more water. You sound like a very attractive frog." She pushes a strand of hair behind Juliana's ear. "I'll apologise for yelling later, probably, but right now I'm just glad they let me in. I was going crazy out there. Do you know they won't let you in if you're not listed as next of kin?" 

Juliana frowns, but her response is interrupted by a nurse coming in with a pitcher of water. Val fills it up and Juls gulps down two cuts in quick succession as the nurse checks her vitals and leaves again. Once the door is secure, Juliana turns back to Val with a frown. 

"Val, I don't know if we ever changed my next of kin. Mom and I didn't want to go anywhere official enough to change our details...I think I've still got both mom and El Chino listed." She bites her lip, eyes widening with realisation. "Val. We have to get me out of here. Now." She tries to sit up but her good arm still isn't quite up to sudden movement, and a wave of nausea rushes over her. Val leans forward, cupping her face and trying to soothe her. 

"It's okay, baby. Your father is in prison. Even if they tried to call his mobile, it wouldn't have gotten through. There's no way he'd know where you are, okay? Breathe." Juliana shakes her head urgently. "It's not that. It's not him I'm worried about. When we were kids, El Alacrán made sure he was always listed on our forms as an uncle or godfather. Mom and Dad said it was in case anything happened to them, so we could stay living with everyone we knew; but it was just another method of control, to make sure he always had some way to get to the families if anyone tried to leave the cartel or stop working. Val, I think he's still listed. And if they called him..." 

"He might know where you are." Valentina finishes, eyes widening. Quickly, she turns to grab the call button, but pauses. She doe She turns to look at Juliana. "My car is in the lot, and I can get you home. We'll work out what to do from there, okay?" Juliana nods, and Val grips her hand. "I need to bring the car out the front. Are you going to be okay for a few minutes while I go?" Juliana nods, but doesn't let go of Val's hand when she tries to pull away. 

"Val...I heard you, in the ambulance. And outside. And just in case this all goes to hell, I want to get the chance to say it: I love you, too. I'm so in love with you, Valentina Carvajal. Even if he finds me, it will have been worth it because I got to meet you." She stares into Val's eyes and Val surges forward, eyes blazing, and kisses Juliana. She pulls back, panting. 

"This isn't going to hell. We're going to get you out of here and away from him, and you'll have plenty more chances to tell me that. I expect to hear it every day for the rest of our lives, okay? Now give me five minutes, and we'll get you out of here." She gives Juliana another kiss, before pulling back and looking at her seriously. 

"I love you too. I'll be right back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm. this took a significant turn from where i was expecting. my plan for this chapter originally was the following:
> 
> '-juliana wins, lucho fuckin CRACKS IT  
> \- sees them kissing and CRACKS IT AGain  
> \- tells town which is stressful but ok  
> \- guille posts a picture on social media without them realising and she PANICS' 
> 
> but i guess...this happened instead? This story has a mind of its own, and we have to respect its journey. At least, i do, as it's escaping out of my fingers as i type. Hopefully you're all still enjoying it through!


	12. Gone was the way we were

They ride back to town in silence. Juliana is beside herself with worry. She _knew_ this would happen, knew if she got too comfortable somewhere, stayed put for too long, there'd be a slip up and someone would find out where she was. The only consolation she can think of right now is that the nearest hospital is a few towns over from Gruillo; but El Alacrán still hypothetically has a starting point now that he didn't before. She glances across at Valentina, who is staring steadfastly out the windscreen as the drives, eyes on the road and clearly deep in thought. 

She's so busy concentrating on the road that she doesn't even glance at Juliana. She looks exhausted, and her jaw is clenched so hard it must be bordering on painful. Juliana's heart breaks. 

She's put Valentina in danger, just like she knew she would. Val has done so much for her and now, the girl's whole life might be at threat, just because Juliana decided she had to compete in a stupid competition due to some ridiculous sense of pride and a need to prove herself to Valentina's ridiculous ex. Tears spring to her eyes over what she's done, and she buries her face in her hands. Her shoulder is throbbing; pain meds wearing off; but her heart at the thought of hurting Valentina feels worse. 

Val seems to notice her movement, at least, because she feels a warm hand on her shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" She asks, softly, and Juliana looks up. Blue eyes glance at her, then back to the road. Juliana tries not to cry.   
"I'm so sorry I've put you in danger, Val. The moment we're in town I'll grab my stuff and leave, okay? They won't be able to trace me to you or your family, I swear." Val nearly swerves off the road at Juliana's words but slows enough to pull them to a stop safely. When she turns to face Juliana, her eyes are blazing. 

"Don't you _dare_ leave right now, Juliana. You are injured- you could have seriously hurt yourself- and there are people after you and you want to leave? Are you serious?" Valentina fumes, looking at Juliana like she's lost her marbles. Juliana looks away and squares her jaw. Of course she doesn't want to leave, but it's for the best. Valentina is clearly terrified, as she should be, and Juliana needs to let her be safe. 

"Val, you could be seriously in danger. I won't just sit here and make you look after me when El Alacrán's men could find me at any minute. I don't-" 

"Just let yourself be loved Juliana, please!" Val snaps, and Juliana deflates. It's the closest Valentina has ever gotten to yelling at Juliana and it snaps her out of her spiral. Val looks distraught, like she's just hit Juliana.   
"I'm sorry. Perdon. I'm sorry." She starts, but Juls cuts her off. 

"No, you're right. Letting myself be loved is something I need to do. I can't even drive right now, I have next to no savings still, I can barely leave. I just don't want you in danger." She reaches forward to tangle their hands, and Valentina leans their heads together.

"They have no way to link the two of us, Juliana. No one at the hospital knew who I was, all they'll know is that you had a brunette woman with you. And you're not staying at the motel, anymore, either. I have an idea, okay? We're going to grab your stuff and then I'll take you somewhere safe, I promise." Juliana nods and lets Val kiss her softly. Her girlfriend starts then engine again and pulls back onto the road, and Juls rests her hand on Valentina's thigh. 

"I wouldn't worry about the savings thing, by the way. You won."

"What?" 

"The competition. You stayed on the longest, and your bull was judged as the toughest. You had Lucho by about five points. The prize money is all yours, Juls." Val glances at her and smiles. "I know winning a competition isn't a huge deal in this situation, but that money can't hurt, right?" 

Juliana nods gladly.   
"Honestly, I'm just upset I wasn't conscious enough to see Lucho's face." Val laughs at that, her voice sounding lighter than it has in hours, and they spend the rest of the trip back to town in happy silence. 

\- 

Valentina's 'somewhere safe' ends up being an old farmhouse about an hour outside of town. Judging by the overgrown weeds and fencing in clear need of repair, it hasn't been used in some time. The fact it's abandoned helps calm Juliana somewhat. 

"What is this place, Val?" She asks, unplugging her seatbelt as the car pulls to a stop. Val jumps out of the car and opens Juliana's door, helping her out so she doesn't have to move her shoulder too much. 

"It's an old place of my families. We used to come here all the time, but after mom died we just..stopped. Dad would come now and then, so there's still power and water connected, but no one's been here since he- yeah." Valentina looks wistfully at the property, and Juliana gives her hand a squeeze. 

"I'm sorry. Thank you for bringing me here, though." Val looks at her, eyes bright. 

"It would just be sitting here otherwise. It's the perfect place, really- no one but our family ever really came down this road, and now not even we come here. You can rest up, wait until your shoulder is better. I'll get your car from the motel, hide it in the garage at home; come visit you every day after work. We'll get through this, you'll see." Valentina is looking at her with so much love and hope in her eyes that Juliana can't help but believe it. She leans forward to kiss Valentina properly, before looking at the property. 

Val moves from her side to grab her bags from the back seat, taking them on one shoulder and offering her other arm to Juliana.   
"Come on, let's get you inside. You must be exhausted." Juliana doesn't deny it. She is. Her head and shoulder are throbbing and she feels like she could do with an eighteen hour nap. Val helps her inside the house, turning on the living room light and watching with some worry as it flickers a few times before illuminating properly. The room is furnished warmly, and looks far more loved and lived in than it did on the outside. It's covered in a layer of dust, though, and has a sense of melancholy to it. Juliana glances at Val, who is doing her best not to look too emotional as she takes in the room for the first time in years. 

"Are you okay? You don't have to stay." Juliana tries, but Val dismisses her worries with a shake of her head. "Of course I'm staying. It's just weird being back here. Come on, I'll show you my old room. Hopefully it's not too moth-riddled." 

She helps Juliana to the back of the house and shows her into a window-lined, sunny room. It's furnished in a way that's similar to Valentina's room at home now, but with a younger air to them. Juliana smiles at how familiar it is, even though she's never been here. The turns to see that Val is smiling too.   
"Papi clearly made sure the rooms got aired and dusted whenever he stayed. It's just like I left it, really, just with a few more allergens.." She finishes, more to herself than Juliana, as she wipes a line of dirt of the dresser. She puts Juliana's bags down by the bed and sorts through one of them, pulling out a small pill bottle. Painkillers.

  
"I thought you might need a couple of these for your shoulder, then you should probably get some sleep. Deal?" Juliana nods gratefully, taking the pills and dry swallowing them before walking tiredly over to the bed. She doesn't bother to change, instead just crawling in, her body already fighting off sleep. Before she succumbs to it, though, she reaches out an arm to Valentina, who takes it and allows herself to be pulled into the bed with her. 

"Stay with me?" 

"Always." 


	13. I only ride in the night

Weeks go by, and Juliana slowly starts getting better. The concussion thankfully only lasts a few days- she’s sluggish and sleepy for just less than a week, but nothing too terrible- but her shoulder poses a more lasting issue.

Without proper physical therapy she knows she might do long-term damage, but fear of someone finding out where she is leaves the girls with little choice but to try and treat Juliana’s shoulder with YouTube videos and a faked injury on Valentina’s part.

“I told Sergio I feel at the gym and landed badly. He’s not far enough in his course to spot that I’m faking, but he’s given me a bunch of exercises that should be okay...judging by what we googled.” Val sighs. “I hate this. I wish we could get you proper treatment.”  
Juliana shrugs. “It is what it is. My shoulder doesn’t hurt nearly as much, and I’m able to move it reasonably well- we know we haven’t made it worse, at least. And I’ll get myself to a proper doctor, later.”

She doesn’t specify when or how. They’re still dancing around what happens in a few weeks when Val has to go back to college. Juliana desperately wants to throw caution to the wind and follow her; find a job and an apartment far from here and near Valentina, but she doesn’t want to put undue pressure on the girl. She’s done enough to help Juliana already.

“Sergio asked about you, by the way. Asked to get your number. You interested?” Valentina’s eyes are teasing and Juliana rolls her own in response, pulling Val into her lap.  
“Nah, I’m not looking for anything too serious right now. Besides, I have a cartel after me and a supremely hot girlfriend taking up most of my time already. Tell him sorry?” She grins, and Val laughs, leaning down for a kiss.

  
“Supremely hot? She sounds great.” Val asks, and Juliana nods seriously.

  
“She’s amazing. I love her, even when she steals the covers.” Val bats at Juliana's arm, mock offended. 

"I do not!" 

"You do! But I find it in my heart to forgive you, somehow." She grins at Valentina and Valle sticks her tongue out playfully, before tucking a strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. Juliana tilts her hand into the girl's palm and then leans forward, kissing her softly. It doesn't take Valentina long to deepen the kiss, and Juliana lets her hand move up under Val's shirt and stroke her back. Her other arm settles on Valentina's thigh and she lets her fingers trail up and down the warm flesh. 

Valentina's hand travels down, over Juliana's chest, but she stops kissing and pulls back looking mildly annoyed. 

"As much as I love this vest," She begins, extricating herself from Juliana's hold and pulling at the girl's lapels, "It severely hinders my ability to feel you up. Off." She demands, quietly, and Juliana swallows before quickly doing so. Val leans over her, hands resting on either the chair's armrests as Juliana takes off her denim vest, shirt, and bra. Val nods appreciatively, and allows herself to be pulled back onto Juliana's lap. This time, however, she's straddling the darker haired girl, facing her fully, and she now has free access to Juliana's breasts. It takes her almost no time at all to lean down and take a nipple into her mouth, causing Juliana to gasp and arch against her, fingers tangling into Valentina's hair.

As Valentina's tongue swirls around her nipple, Juliana's hand moves back to her thigh and trails up, palming at Val's ass through the fabric of her shorts and pulling her as close as she can with one hand. Val moans around her and pulls back, surging up to kiss Juliana deeply. This time it's Juliana demanding the undressing, her hands pulling at Val's shirt. She still can't quite lift her shoulder high enough to get the top over Valentina's head so Val helps with the final movement, letting her shirt and bra drop somewhere to the floor behind them. 

Juliana's mouth descends on Val's chest and Valentina bucks against her, hips grinding against Juliana's torso. Her hands are gripping at the seat behind Juls, holding her as close as she can be to her girlfriend. With one arm keeping Val steady against her as her mouth moves from one breast to the other, Juliana's other hand deftly undoes the fly of Val's shorts and her hand dips inside. 

She moans at the wet heat she finds here, and Val's head tips back at the feeling of Juliana sliding two fingers inside her. Juliana can feel her girlfriend clenching around her as she lets the taller woman ride her fingers, and her thumb moves to lightly circle Val's clit. 

" _Jesus"_ Val groans, hips moving more and more erratically, and Juliana nips softly at her skin. "Juliana is fine, actually." She teases, but it comes out as more of a pant as she speeds up her fingers. Val opens her mouth to respond but the change in speed instead has her stuttering out Juliana's name instead. 

"Juli-Jules-Juliana, _fuck_ , I'm going to-" She interrupts her own words as her orgasm hits, grinding against Juliana's fingers as she rides it out. Juliana slows down her thrusts and lets Valentina come down from her high slowly, waiting until Val is leaning against her and her breath is slowing down before she removes her fingers. Val pulls Juliana's mouth towards her own and kisses her tiredly and sloppily a few times, before pulling back to look into her girlfriend's eyes. 

Juliana can tell Val is building up to say something- she has that nervous but excited gleam in her eyes- and wraps her arms around the woman, waiting. Finally, Val gets her breath back enough to speak. 

"Come with me." She says, quietly, looking at Juliana like she's half afraid she'll say no. "I know we haven't really spoken about it, but I'm leaving soon and I don't want to leave you here." She runs her fingers through Juliana's hair. "You can stay in my apartment, or somewhere nearby, and you'll be far enough away that you'll be safe. We can sell your car for extra money, you can get a job- you can leave whenever you want, I promise! You don't even have to stay long if you get sick of me. But don't make me leave you here alone. Come with me, please?" 

She looks truly nervous now, and Juliana can't help but lean forward to kiss her soundly. 

"Of course I'll come. And I'll stay, too. For as long as you'll have me around, Valentina, I'll stay." 

Valentina smiles, and leans her head against Juliana's. 

\- 

Juliana Valdés rode into town on a very normal Thursday evening, just after sunset.

She leaves on a normal Wednesday night, her girlfriend's car speeding up as it pulls away from the diner and onto the main drag.

When Juliana arrived in Gruillo, she'd had her car and a couple of bags of clothes. 

She leaves with a ridiculous rodeo championship title, a full stomach, and a girlfriend. 

As the car pulls off onto the highway, Juliana takes Valentina's hand and smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT! 
> 
> Thanks for coming on this journey with me, team.


	14. Epilogue: You know the tune so the words don't matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I'm superstitious enough to not want to end on 13 chapters. 
> 
> ENJOY A HAPPY BONUS

Juliana gets home from work one day to find Valentina in their living room, pacing nervously. Juls can't help it, she panics. 

They've been living here happily for eight months now, with no sign of anyone knowing who she is or where she is. She's gotten a job at a nearby clothing store which is mostly back of house; sorting inventory, stocktaking, placing orders. She spends her time outside of work looking into a college degree of her own as she waits for Val to finish classes; and then the girls will spend their evenings either together or out with friends. Her shoulder is better, only occasionally twinging if she moves it too quickly; and for the first time in years she doesn't feel like she's constantly looking over her shoulder. 

That is, until she gets home and finds Valentina almost burning a hole in their floor with the speed she's pacing. 

"Val? Valle, what's happened?" She asks, dropping her back at her feet as she takes a step towards her girlfriend. Val turns to look at her, hands nervously fidgeting with something in her hands as she gives her girlfriend a panicked smile. She tucks whatever it is she was holding into her pocket and steps forward, stopping just short of Juliana. 

"Nothing! Nothing bad. I just wanted to talk to you about something, is all. But I might need to get some water first before I stop breathing. Back in a second!" Val almost yells the last sentence and she stumbles over herself to leave for the kitchen, and Juliana is left staring in wonder at her almost manic-acting girlfriend. 

She's about to follow her and check on the girl when she notices their living room. It's been tidied since this morning, which is nice but not altogether unusual for if one of them gets home before the other and things are looking a bit scruffy; but what _is_ unusual is the amount of tealights scattered around the room, illuminating the space in a yellow glow. There's a bottle of wine and two wine glasses on the coffee table, as well as a bunch of roses, and Juliana frowns. Did she forget an anniversary? Some kind of event she didn't know about? S

She turns to check on Val, but her jaw drops when she sees her girlfriend kneeling just behind her. 

She still looks nervous, but her jaw is set with resolve and her eyes sparkle as she looks up at Juliana. Juls swallows as she starts putting together the pieces of what just might be happening here. 

"Juliana, from the moment I met you, I knew there was something special about you. I gave away my _food_ for you, which was the first in a long line of hints that you were going to be someone incredibly special in my life. Even before we got together, even before I think I even realised it, I loved you. And I just keep loving you, no matter what life wants to throw at us." Val is shaking a little, and as she reaches into her pocket, Juliana drops to her knees in front of the girl, reaching out with one arm to ground her.

"I know we've only been together for a year and this might seem crazy, but what's also crazy is hiding out from a cartel and healing from injuries in an old farmhouse together, and we did that without problem. And I don't care how crazy it is." 

Val smiles and pulls a small box out of her pocket. Juliana's heart seems to be doing some kind of acrobatics in her chest. Valentina opens the box to reveal a beautiful ring, and Juliana's heart definitely tries to do a somersault. 

"Juliana, will you marry me?" Val is looking up at her with such hope that Juliana wants to cry. Actually, she already seems to be. She reaches forward to cup the girl's face in her hands, nodding and crying and nodding again.

"Yes. _Yes."_ She kisses Valentina. "But are you sure? What about the cartel, my father, all of it? They might still be after me.." She starts, but Valentina shakes her head, crying as well and kissing Juliana again. 

"That's one of the perks, actually. They're looking for Juliana Valdés...not Juliana Carvajal." She gives Juliana a cheeky smile. "I already thought of that. And any other argument you have in that worried brain of yours. I knew you'd try and talk me out of it, you goober. Will you ever just let me love you, and not try to change my mind?" Juliana grins at her, and kisses Valentina again and again and again. 

"I'll work on it. Maybe when we're married. You're going to be a very persistent wife." Val laughs and slides the ring onto her finger. Juliana beams down at the ring and then up at her girlf- her _fiancee_. "My very persistent wife. Now wait here." 

Val looks at her in confusion as Juliana gets up and crosses the room, opening up a drawer in the television cabinet and reaching into the back. She pulls out a small box of her own and settles back in front of Valentina, smiling softly. 

"You might need to work a bit less hard than you thought to convince me, though. I bought this months ago. I love you, Valentina Carvajal, of _course_ I want to marry you." She opens the box and presents Valentina with a ring of her own. Val beams. 

Taking a breath, Juliana takes Valentina's hand in her own and slides the ring onto her finger. The girls kiss for what might be a moment, or an eternity, and pull back, smiling. 

"Are you ready?"

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gross. i loved it. bye!!


End file.
